1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electrophoresis separator, and especially to such an electrophoresis separator by which production of a sample is more convenient and the sample can be connected to the whole device more easily, thereby the whole electrophoresis separating engineering can be carried out more smoothly and surely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrophoresis method in biologic technology mainly aims at separating and analysis of DNA, RNA and protein. Macromolecules of DNA, RNA and protein are separated according to the ratio of electric charge to mass, and the molecules are driven by means of electric current to make the molecules float on the gel of the substance. While in moving, the molecules will be separated because of the differences of the electric charges carried by the ion-natured ingredient and of the sizes of these molecules themselves. The sample solution to be separated and analyzed is dropped in the crevice of two clamping carriers. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional carrier (A) for receiving sample solution is made from two glass sheets (A1) with a packing piece (A2) of proper thickness and a pair of clamps (A3) to clamp them firm. Then the crevice between the two glass-sheets (A1) are injected with gel (G) containing tracing dyestuff and sealed. A comb-like board A41 and a blocking member (A42) are provided in the upper and bottom openings respectively of the carrier (A) for fixing the shape of the gel. The electrophoresis separating engineering can be executed after the gel (G) is fixed and shaped, as shown in FIG. 2. Electric current is added to the gel (G), and stopped when stripes of the tracing dyestuff are moved over the length of the gel slice (G). A so-called molecule spectrogram will be formed at this time because of combination of the dyestuff with the protein or RNA on the gel in favor of observing and recording distribution of the sizes of the molecules in the sample solution.
Since characteristics of samples and the sizes of molecules are different, thickness of the gel slices used in the electrophoresis separating method will be different. There are three kinds of thickness 0.75 mm, 1.0 mm and 1.5 mm in general, and the thickness is determined by the packing piece (A2) between the two glass-sheets (A1) of the carrier (A); thereby, when in using the conventional carrier (A) to fix the sample solution, the glass sheets (A1) shall be dismantled frequently in order to change a packing piece slice (A2) of a different thickness for use. The breakage phenomenon of the glass sheets (A1) happens easily during the dismantling procedure and makes them unable to use again. The clamps (A3) only have the clamping function and are unable to position these two glass-sheets (A1) effectively. The effect of production of the sample will be affected by moving of these two glass-sheets (A1) during the procedure of injecting and sealing the gel. Especially after completing injecting and sealing of the gel, the whole carrier (A) needs to be put on a receiving shelf to fix the carrier (A) for waiting for being fixed and shaped of the gel. Thereby, the whole production procedure of the sample becomes complicated and is subjected to causing damage of the device and the sample.
As shown in FIG. 3, in order to eliminate the known defects resided in the abovementioned utilization of carrier and clamps, a structure of frame (A5) is used directly to adjust the crevice of these two glass-sheets (A1). By adjusting the depth of screwing of a screw (A51), a result of adjusting the crevice between these two glass-sheets (A1) will be obtained directly. However, there are more than four points to be fixed for every set of glass sheets (A1), it is impossible to adjust the depth of every screw (A51) in a fast and accurate way. Thus the crevice between the glass sheets (A1) will be uneven, and especially the glass sheets (A1) will be damaged because of over rotating of the screw (A51). And after completing the action of injecting and sealing the gel, the whole carrier still needs to be put on a receiving shelf for waiting for being fixed and shaped of the gel. Besides, the conventional electrophoresis separator mainly uses an electrophoresis tank to do separation and analysis of the molecules, while the abovementioned two structures of the carrier still need to be moved into the electrophoresis tank after production of the sample of the carrier is completed. Then the carrier is positioned through a complicated fixing action, so it is still not as convenient in use as expected.